


A vow of eternity

by valentine192



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama & Romance, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Protective Thor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentine192/pseuds/valentine192
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sickness comes upon Thor and everyone prepares but refuses to accept a farewell. Especially Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A vow of eternity

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries. Enjoy!

The walls were screaming, its white sanctuary a suffocating coldness that stripped me of my breath. The scent of citronella danced in the air, its aroma tickling our skin. The beeping from the machine bellowed, causing my ears to bleed as the crimson tears fell down my eyes. I sat on the chair beside the bed, my hands clutching _his_ hand, and my lips against _his_ knuckles. I never cry. Even when I was a child. I was but a wall. Hit me. Kick me. Even kill me. I shall not cry. But then he came along and tore those walls away, and replaced them as it was his strong arms that kept me safe. I need not those walls no more, all I needed was him. But I was useless. I was the lanky one, the insecure one, and though I was feared in my own way, I shall never be him. I failed. I would rather hide in the abyss of my own darkness. And while he has saved me countless of times, how could I save  him?

His blue eyes might never open again. And I might never see the warmth and welcoming trail that those cerulean gates always had for me and others around him. And that voice. Though loud and boisterous, sweet and gentle words always flew from his lips. I might never hear him talk again. I won't hear him wake up in the morning to shout, "Good morning," to every little living thing he sees. And I won't hear him bid me a "Good night" during cold nights. And I will never hear him speak of love no more.

I feared to be alone. I feared to lose him. I become selfish at times. That is no lie. But what would you have thought in such an instance? Your love, your - though cliché - everything, dying in front of you. What do you say? "Don't leave me." "What would I do without you?" But aren't all those words that we utter at the passing of our loved ones words of selfishness? And I wanted to tell him that. I wanted to beg, "Don't abandon me." But if he was in pain, then he should go. Heaven will open its gates for such a heart as golden as his. But we also promised eternity with one another. What if I became selfless and followed him? Shall I take a knife and stab it into my heart to assure myself that vow of forever? For him, maybe I would.

I stood up and tried to walk to the door, but Odin, his father, grabbed my arm and asked me what I was going to do. I wiped my tears away. I forgot that I wasn't alone, but that's what such dark fear could do to you. It could make you forget and see the only thing that you wanted to see. And I was desperate to only see him. Desperate, I pulled my arm away. I was not going to tell him that I was going to follow his son to Death's embrace. He would stop me. But he wouldn't understand. His wife is on the other side of the bed, and she was alive and well while my lover was dying. The doctor said that the disease already spread, and that his life was already fleeting. There was nothing that we could do. While Frigga cried to the doctor for something, anything - we were all willing to hand the money no matter what the cost - Odin tried to call people to look for specialists around the world for we would travel everywhere. Just for him.  But, yet again, were we being selfless or selfish? Was he even in pain?

Frigga slowly closed her eyes and bowed her head as if she was accepting the upcoming death of her son. But Odin shouts, saying that there is still hope and that we would bring him to the US the next day for a specialist. Why was he even hoping? _His_ lifeline was disappearing. We all knew that he was going to die in a matter of hours, the doctor said that. And that was the only reason why we were all allowed to stay in the hospital pass visiting hours.

My tears started to fall again, its touch similar to that of the burning sensation of fire as I wanted everything to stop. I turned around and tried to leave again. When I vowed eternity, I meant eternity. Odin tried to stop me again. He wanted to know where I was going, but my lips just quiver as my sobs would not stop shaking me.

"Wait..."

I halted and Frigga gasped. Odin silenced. A shiver ran through my spine, and my tears fell more wildly down my cheeks creating more streaks of burning agony.

"Wait... Loki..."

It was his voice. That wonderful, amazing, charming voice. And I couldn't turn around. I feared that I was hallucinating, and maybe I have gone mad. He couldn't have spoken. The doctor said that he would die soon, and that there was only a small chance, less than five percent, for his body to still have the ability to successfully fight the sickness. Even if that miracle did come unto him, it would be a slow recovery. He would be a coma until his body has completely healed.

"An angel told me what you were going to do. We promised eternity... I meant my word. I won't-" he coughed and Frigga tried to hush him, but he still spoke "-I won't leave you until we have seen eternity together."

I slowly turned around and there he was. Alive. He was pushing himself up so that he could sit, and despite all the tubes and needles that were entering him through his nose, his wrist, he still looked beautiful. His face was pale, and so were his lips, and his eyes looked tired. But he reached his hand towards me. It shook, and so I ran to him. I fell on my knees and took his hand in mine. I grasped it tightly, making sure that I wasn't dreaming, and I pressed my cheek against it to feel his warmth. He was alive.

"Loki, I'm here. It's okay. Stop crying."

I looked up at him and those blue eyes were radiating its usual passion that has always attracted me to him. I thought that I wouldn't be able to see it again, but there it was, gleaming with some unshed tears. Was he afraid as well? I asked him, "What happened? How did you know?"

He smiled. "An angel spoke to me. It was my time and not yours. I wasn't going to let you waste your life. So I begged for them to let me stay with you."

I kissed the back of his hand and wept. Never have I believed in angels and never have I believed in miracles, but things can change.


End file.
